South Italy
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: NyoRomano is sent by drunk NyoEngland to the world that Romano belongs, they don't get along, but they do have some things in common that help a little in their relationship. Mafia, violence, Spamano, hints of FrUK and GerIta... read it and you'll find it out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Well this is kind of my 4th fanfiction about Hetalia or maybe the 6Th I'm not sure and I haven't published all of them... that' why it seems so weir to say it if you go to my profile XDD anyways this fanfiction was created because I made this art/South-Italy-417831786 and you can find the fanfiction also in here and so to anyone who might read, comment, or whatever I wanna thank you since this moment, so here we go...

* * *

**South Italy_01**

As soon as I wake up I realize that something is extremely wrong or well let's say different, but I couldn't figure out what is it that makes me feel like that until I go downstairs and find them… I know that Romano was at home since yesterday, but I didn't know that there was someone else at home.

- Who the hell are you?-

- Same for you! Who the fuck are you?-

- I'm fucking South Italy!-

- No way! I'm mother fucking South Italy!-

Those are the words that they are sharing right now to each other, I'm just standing there looking curious and amazed and somehow really excited of the view I have. I know for sure Romano is Italy, well South Italy, but this girl is also claiming to be Italy, and I suppose that she'd be also the Southern part because she looks just like Romano, but I thought that only Romano and Veneciano are Italy.

- What's your fucking name?-

- I'm Romana Chiara Vargas! What the fuck is your name?-

- I'm Romano Lovino Vargas! I'm fucking Italy!-

And with those names being said the room goes silent. I stare at both of them, who are examining each other and they haven't even noticed me yet.

- Roma? - I stupidly ask having both of them answering.

- What?!- oh dear heaven! Is this a trick played by Inglaterra?

- Do you want breakfast? Both of you of course… I'm asking both of you-

- Yes! I'm starving!- they say at the same time and walk to the kitchen.

Well she must be right, she knows exactly where to go and she behaves just as Romano and they do exactly the same while eating. I just look at them trying to understand what's going on.

- Oi bastard, I want more! - Both say at the same time and then glare at each other.

- Por supuesto Roma, I'll give you more in a minute- I say and take both plates.

- So… what part of Italy are you? … Italy. - Romano asks to the girl.

- I'm South Italy, which part are you? - Something tells me this is not going to end very well.

- I AM South Italy for your information- Romano says standing up.

- I'm just hoping they don't take out any guns, I know Romano always takes one gun with him for the mafia issues. When I turn around with their dishes they are pointing at each other with their guns, sometimes I guess I shouldn't think about the odds, they are more likely to happen when I think about them.

- Hey guys, here you have your food…- I mention trying to make them stop.

- Shut the fuck up!- both of them scream, guess it's time for serious strategies to take place on this little issue.

I leave the kitchen very carefully and go to my "special room" to look for an old friend of mine, when I'm returning to the kitchen I listen to four gunshots, let's hope none of them is injured, not yet.

- ¡ALTO! - I scream aloud throwing my ax in the middle of those spoiled little nations- ¡Gracias! Now since I have your attention, let's go to the living room and let's get to know each other, ¿de acuerdo?-

I grab my ax again and watch over them so they won't take their guns and start shooting again. They follow me and I ask them to sit on the couch.

- So, both of you are Italy- I say and both nod- Both of you are South Italy- again they nod…I guess they are scared because of the ax- And so if both of you are South Italy, why are you fighting? - They look at each other- Doesn't it mean that you are brother and sister? - I just think about that.

- Sister?-

- Brother?-

- So you should get along? - I say to them- Let's make a deal I make a call to a friend – more likely an enemy- to see if he knows what is going, but you have to go out together and not kill each other- I propose, they look to each other for a while and then they leave.

The one I'm thinking to call is Inglaterra, if this is some kind of magic trick, he's the only one who I can help us out, but I know it won't be easy for me to get his help… beginning for the fact that I don't have his phone number, so I guess I have to call Francia first.

- ¡Hola amigo! Hey can you do me a favor? - I ask him.

- Oui mon ami, what do you need? - He replies.

- Can you give me Inglaterra's phone number? –

- Sure, which one do you want, his cellphone number, home number, office number, emergency number? - ¡Qué diablos! Why does he have all those numbers?

- I guess cellphone and home number are ok- I reply confused and he gives me those two numbers.

- Can I ask you why do you need Angleterre's number? – He asks me.

- Well you see- I start saying and when I listen to the front door being closed I explain- Today I woke up and I found two South Italies at my place, mi pequeño tomate and a girl saying she is South Italy…-

- Two South Italies? Le pourquoi et le comment? I need to see that! Can I visit you to see that?-

- Well. Sí claro, why not? Te espero amigo- I say and hang up the phone.

The reason why I allow Francia to come over is because in that way I can "study" a little bit more this girl, if she gets scared at the moment she gets to see Francia that'd be verify for me that she is South Italy. Then I go back to my mission, call that damn "cejón." I call first to his cellphone, there's no answer, and well I hope he answers his home phone. It starts ringing and then for my good/bad luck there's an answer.

- Hello? Who is it? –

- ¡Hola Inglaterra! It's me España! –

- You bloody bastard! What do you want? –

- ¡Tranquilo amigo! Well if you don't mind, can you come to my place?-

- What the fuck! - He exclaims and I don't blame him- What are you planning to do?-

- What!? Nothing! I just have an issue-

- An issue? – He asks I guess somehow curious.

- Yeah… something magic and I know you understand this kind of stuff-

- Magic? What type of magic? Or, what is it that you called a magical issue? - He asks me.

- Well, there are two South Italies now, my Romano and a girl that says that her name is Romana- I explain – she appeared this morning.

- Well, I guess I can go to your place not to help you, but because I'm curious – he says.

- ¡Muchas gracias! I'll be waiting! – And with that I hang up the phone again.

So right now I guess I just try to clean up the mess that those two cute little nations caused at my kitchen and then wait for Inglaterra and Francia.

* * *

This damned morning I woke up and right next to me there was this girl with auburn hair and a curl similar to mine. I screamed, she screamed and immediately we started fighting. Now we are getting ready to go out, but now she seems to be gloomy.

- Oi bastard, what's going on? – I ask her although I don't care.

- Over here you don't have any clothes for a girl! Damn it! How do you want me to go out like this! – She has a point, no one goes out wearing a pajama.

- Cazzo… come with me- I tell her.

- What for?-

- Just come! Cazzo… - I order her and she grumbles, but follows me – you better keep your mouth shut about this! Capisci? – I threaten her showing her the room where I keep the clothes I design.

- You too? I work some designs at my place, but I never show them to the rest, I just send them to shops and see if someone likes them –

- Si, I know that feeling – with that being said we stay quiet… it seems that we understand each other, the fuck, that has never happened before to me.

- Anyways, I'm surprised to see that you do have good taste to design women clothes – she suddenly says smirking, bringing back our initial mood.

- You…! I won't insult you because you are a lady… just get ready! I'll wait for you in my bedroom – I actually wanted to call her something like asshole, bastard, idiot or send her to hell, but I hold it because… I don't know why, but it's not because I care for her, not at all.

I go to my room to start picking up my own clothes for today. It seems today is gonna be hot, so first let's use a hat, better white, I don't want to feel a fucking hell on my head. White t-shirt, red vest, black pants, and black boots. Maybe some belts to cross them around my waist and well yes that's it. I wait for that girl to come again and in the mid time I take my sketch notebook and start a new draft for a new dress… it's weird most of the times I design something for myself and then I do it for someone else… am I doing this for her? No, no way! She is claiming to be what I represent, there's no way I'd decide to do something for her, not now, not never. I throw the notebook away and when I'm about to send everything to hell she gets in.

Damn she is wearing one of my favorite designs… I made it for one of my sisters, but I never give it to any of them. This dress is white, its upper part is tight and its bottom is completely loosen, it has a green vest that has red borders. She has tied a red bow on her head and is complimented it with black high hills.

- I have to admit it, you are good at this- she mentions.

- Of course, I'm fucking Italy as I said before-

- Well maybe you are… Cazzo, I know you are- she suddenly says- but if you are Italy, then, who the fuck am I?-

- You are also Italy- I reply – let's leave the thinking part to Spagna… although he's not so good at it, we have to go out- I finish somehow… my face is already red.

- You know, what is damn weird I know who you are when I saw you and it happened the same when I saw Spagna, but neither you nor Spagna knew who I am when you first saw me- she mentions again.

- I told you… let's leave the thinking part to Spagna- I repeat already embarrassed of not being able to recognize her from the beginning.

We go downstairs and before we leave, I see that Spagna is talking on the phone. I hope he's already looking for an answer or someone to help out. We start walking without having thought of a destination, I'm about to ask her where she wants to go, but at that moment we listen to two voices screaming out at the same time.

- Sorella!-

- Fratello!-

We turn around just to see Veneciano and I suppose that his female counterpart and Romana's sister.

- I finally find you!- the girl screams clinging to Romana.

- Ne, fratello! She's saying she's Italy!- Veneciano tells me also clinging to me.

- Tell him he's lying!

- Tell her she's lying!

Both scream at the same time and we both sigh at the same time.

- Come on sorella, you should know it's true- Romana says first so I continue.

- Vene, she's… I mean they are also Italy-

All of us stare at each other for a while, it's so fucking weird so we try to assume that all of us are the same country. Once the revision is done our siblings are the ones to break the silence.

- Noi siamo una famiglia!- They scream in excitement and taking our hands to make a circle.

- Chiuso!- Romana and I scream at the same time and they stop… I'm surprised about all the things that it seems we have in common with our female counterpart.

- Mi dispiace- both say together and from our side there are just two long sighs.

Now, we start walking together through Madrid' streets and we stop at an Italian restaurant that I know is as good as the ones we have at home, so it'll feel like being at home. We order a Margueritta and a bowl of pasta for all of us.

- Ne, sorella, where did you get that dress? You look really cute on it! - Veneciana mentions and I look kind of worry afraid of the upcoming answer.

- The Spagna from this world gave it to me- well I don't like the answer, but I don't hate it either.

- Oh! It's too cute! It's similar to the one you wore on our birthday this year-

- Eh… well yes… guess you're right…- Romana replies and looks at me.

- Ve, fratello, our sorelle are really beautiful, don't you think? – Veneciano suddenly says – I wouldn't be mad to be one country with them-

- Oh! Yes I agree! You're so sweet fratello! – Veneciana says while ruffling fratello's hair – Don't you think they are cool and good-looking, sorella?

- Right fratello? - both ask again looking at us.

In our sudden embarrassment we stare at our siblings for a while and then we share a look to each other, I feel I'm blushing and I see she's blushing too.

- No way! I'm better alone! – We shout at the same time and they laugh at the damn reaction.

Feliciano and Alice are the ones that speak the most, it's like they –our female counterparts- have been bravest than us during war, but we try not to get into too much detail about it and change topic as soon as we can. We finish our food and pay for it. Then, we leave the restaurant and start walking around once again.

When we are in front of Santiago Bernabeú Stadium one damn fucking light shows in front of us. Protectively I take Romana and place behind me and I do the same with Feliciano, when I was about to take Alice I see one hand coming out of the light and grabbing Alice's hand and trying to drag towards that light.

- Let me go! - She screams and I try to reach for her.

- Sorella! – Feli and Chiara scream too and before I can take her hand the light disappear as well as Alice.

- Inghilterra! That bastard! She sent us here and she came for sorella! – Chi…Romana says clenching her fists – Where is the Inghilterra from this world?-

- Let's go to Spagna's house, maybe he's gotten some help – I say.

- Ne… fratello, would we be able to be all together again? – Feli asks with a sad voice, I go closer to him and ruffle his hair, which I usually don't do and I won't be doing really frequently.

Of course, not that I like it, but I guess we can… - I reply and Feliciano clings to me smiling happily, I see Chi…Romana with a little smile in her face and then we start walking to Spagna's house.

The weirdest feeling in this moment is that I don't want to say good bye to Chi… Chiara, not that I like her or some stupid shit like that, but it seems to be easier to talk or be with someone who is similar than me than with other people. That's the only reason why I want her to stay a little bit longer. That's it!

* * *

If you get to this point, let me tell you... I don't really know when the next chaoter is going to be published, the good part is this fanfiction already has an end, well it's actually completely written on my notebook, so don't worry I won't be running out of ideas since the fanfiction is done! thanks for reading, and let me know what do you think? thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

So hello, over here is the seconds chapter I hope you enjoy it! I will try to follow advices that were given on the first reviews, I also want to clarify something and in the hopes that you can help me, my native language is Spanish, but I love to write in English so if there's something wrong, just let me know! Enjoy!

* * *

**South Italy_02**

**England's POV**

- Hey, you bloody bastard! Open the damn door! I'm already here! - What the hell is wrong with Spain? He calls me to come and doesn't open the door, hell!

- Oh mon Dieu! The angels are falling down or am I dying? – Oh hell no, don't tell me it's France – C'mon mon ami turn around I want to see your jolie face – fuck it is France.

- What the fuck are you doing here? - I say.

- Espagne called me and told me he has two South Italies here, so I want to come and see them – he says playing around with that damn rose – but I didn't know Espagne could be such a good friend as to bring you here my dear Angleterre! –

- Shut the fuck up! He called me to help him not to see you! – I scream aloud and finally the damn door is opened.

- ¡Francia amigo! ¡Bienvenidos! Hello, Inglaterra, como in! – He invites us to get in the house and we do like that.

- So, where are they? – I ask, I just wanna go back home as soon as possible.

- Oh… they went out, but I assume they'll be back in a moment… - that's the damn reply I get from Spain – in the mid time would you like to drink something, sangria, tea, rom, wine?-

- Wine for both of us please – France replies.

- Ok, two glasses of wine coming out –

- Why are you choosing for me, you bloody frog?-

- Because you are only fun when you are drunk! So let's get you drunk really fast!-

- You bloody bastard! – I'm about to hit him when the door opens again.

- Oii Spagna, we're back bastard! – A voice screams aloud, I assume it's Romano.

Three people get inside, I know one of them is Romano, he was the one who screams, and then I recognize Veneciano, but the third person, well I've never seen her before. However, it was really easy to deduce that that is the girl claiming to be South Italy.

- Hyaaaa! Spagna, bastard! Why is France here? – Romano and the girl scream.

- Fratello Francia! It's nice to see you! – Veneciano is the one who gets closer to France.

- Bonjour mon petit Italia! It's nice to see you too! –

- Spagna! – both South Italies scream once again.

- Would you shut it please!? – I interrupt the freaking show and the girl stares at me.

- You damn blonde! How dare you!? What did you do with sorella – she exclaims and pulls out a gun.

- Chiara… don't… this damn bastard is the one we have here, not the bastard who took your sis… I mean our sister…

- What the fuck just happened here? – I'm suddenly scared as hell because of that little show.

- Hey Roma! You're back! … … is everything ok? – Spain finally has come with wine and snacks.

- Nothing too serious, mon ami, the usual stuff actually, oh my I love how lucky you are! Both Southern parts are beautiful! I want them for myself! – France says and that unleashes panic all over the faces of both Romas.

- Spain! – again the screams…

- Fratello, sorella, don't worry fratello Francia is just kidding –

- Roma, please, both of you, calm down – Spain requests.

- Of course I'm joking, you two are beautiful, but my favorite of all is Angleterre! – And with that I've ran out of my patience limit.

- Quiet! Everybody quite! – I say and finally there is silence – I came because Spain called me to give him some help, but I definitely will leave if you don't stop being so fucking noisy! Now explain what on bloody hell is happening here! – I demand taking the glass of wine and sitting down on the couch.

- Well, when we wake up this morning she was here – Spain says.

- It was the same with sorella, she was just there when I woke up- Veneciano continues, he smiles, but then he quickly gets sad.

- You mean, there is another Italia here? – France asks excited.

- You damn pervert! I won't let you get close to her! – the girl replies – At least she's no longer here, otherwise she'd be hugging you and if that would have happened I'd kill you – she ends up saying.

- So, she's no longer here- I conclude.

- Your damn bloody counterpart took her away – Romana yells at me.

- My counterpart?-

Apparently, and according to what they say, this girl belongs to a world really similar to our world, but in that place most of the personifications are females. Then, Romana says that according to what she can remember now, my female counterpart the United Kingdom was who sent her to this world along with her sister. I don't doubt that can be possible, there are several worlds besides our own world. After everything has been said I'm the one left to speak.

- Well, obviously it is magic, especially if you mentioned my counterpart is involves – I say- However, if she did the same spell twice today, she probably won't be able to do it for a while.

- How long would it take? – Romano asks first.

- It depends, magic is not something predictable, but in my case if I do that spell it would take me at least 3 weeks to get all my power back- I conclude and I perceive that the questions are about to come.

- Can you do the spell? – Romana is the following to ask me.

- Yes, but first I would have to know what place where did you come from – I reply.

- How much would you take to know that?- Romano continues.

- That's kind of hard to predict – I answer and again everybody stays quiet.

- So, I'm stuck here until either of you, bastards, can find my place or can recover the magic, perfect, that's so fucking perfect! – Romana says fully angry and storms out of the room.

- Sorella! –

- Vene… I go, I'll take care of this – that's something that surprises everyone in the room, Romano taking care of somebody, bloody hell is the world ending?

We see as they leave and try to get back to our conversation. Since no one seems to have the courage to start I decide to take more wine and drink. The situation didn't surprise me as much as the others, I have always known about the parallel universes, but I never feel like going or using any portal because it's impossible to predict what can happen in the other side.

- I don't want sorella to leave- Veneciano says.

- But, Venecito, this is not her worl – Spain replies to him.

- I know, but the thing is that… fratello seems to be happy having her here-

- That's true, he didn't call me wine-bastard, not even once today – France whines.

- So, Inglaterra, can you try to find out her place, but not doing that spell until they are ready to leave each other? – Spain asks me.

- Well, I suppose I can – by saying that they smile at me – Not because I care or because I want to help, but because I don't want my counterpart to be better than me! –I firmly exclaim.

- Oh mon amour! You are so sweet and beautiful! – France says coming closer to me and the damned bastard dares to hug me.

- You damn frog! Get away from me! You bloody bastard I rip off your head! Leave me alone now! –

- Oh mon amour, why don't you accept you love me?-

- You freaking frog leave me now! – I scream once more and he lets me free- you damn … - before I finish the phrase he takes and kisses my hand – What the fuck!?

- Would you stay for lunch? Or do you want to have lunch just with me? – he asks with a damn smirk all over his face.

- You damn pervert! Spain I'll call you when I have something, good bye! – I finally says and storm out of Spain's house.

- ¡Gracias Inglaterra! – I hear Spain from the inside.

Bloody hell, what's wrong with that damned bloody frog!? Love!? What was he talking about in that moment? As if I could believe something like that, if it wasn't because Spain was there, he'd have thrown himself to all the Italies in there! Damn bastard!

- Oi my dear Angleterre! Wait for meee, I want to have luch with you! –he coos, bloody hell.

- I thought you wanted to stay with your friend and all those beautiful Italies…-

- Oh my dear! Don't be fool! Besides I can come back later –

- Damn bastard! – I mutter.

- Oh my, my, are you jealous?-

- Shut the fuck up and just walk! You pay for the lunch! –

- Of course my dear! Let me take your hand! –

- Hell no! Just walk! – This bastard, who he thinks he is? At least I won't pay for my lunch today… then I'll go home to see what I can do for the Italies…

**Romana's POV**

What the fuck?! Thanks to that piggy tail bastard I'm stuck in a world that I don't belong to… but… I kind of like it… I guess… no, no, no I don't like being here! I want to go back to my own world.

- Ch…Chiara, I'm going in- did he call me by my name? Again?

- Don't get in! I wanna be alone!-

- Well, I don't give a fuck, this is my room, so I can get in whenever I want! – He replies trying to show more anger and coming to me.

- Why would you care? You are South Italy in this fucking world!

- Let's make a deal… you are also South Italy while you are here, but it's not because I care for you, it's just in case that I'd get stuck in your damn world someday, so in that case I'd be South Italy there too – He says looking away and with a little blush on his face – Deal or not deal?

- Mmmm, I don't like the idea of sharing, but va bene affare fatto!- I reply to him and we shake hands, I don't like the feeling of needing a hug right now, so I won't ask for one, not to him, not ever.

- So… this is my siesta time, if you don't want to sleep get out, if you want to sleep you can stay-

- Go to hell, I want to sleep, but I'll sleep on the bed-

- No freaking fucking way, this is my bed! –

- Share? - We exclaim at the same time.

- Bene! – It is our second agreement in this day.

And after that we lie on bed. He gets to sleep faster, but for me it takes a little bit longer… I start getting closer to him, after all he is mio fratello and for my surprise he wraps his arms around me. Then, I listen to him murmuring something…

- Che cossa? – I whisper.

- Just sleep now – He mutters somehow angry.

- Chiudere! I sleep when I want to!-

- Idiota sorella! –

- Idiota fratello! – And after that I finally get to sleep.

* * *

Oh look! They are so cute together! -

Fratello Spagna… you shouldn't take so many pictures… they can get angry if they get to know about this…-

Well yes Vene, that's why this our secreto!-

Ve…-

* * *

**Romana's POV**

This is so unbelievable! We fell asleep at the same fucking time and now we are waking up at the same freaking fucking time! And not only that, we were hugging each other and when we realized of that we fell down.

- You better don't say a word about this! Damn it! – He immediately claims.

- I was going to say the damn thing! Idiota! –

- Roma! Dinner is ready and Veneciano is going to stay with us tonight! – Spagna gets in the room to tell us that.

- Get the hell out! – We shout and push Spagna out of the bedroom.

Why are we so confused? What's the big deal about hugging each other? Well I know I just hug or I better say I just accept being hug by Spagna –most of the time by force- or by sorella… and if possible by Belgium… so would it be possible that he has the same situation and that's why we have this creepy reaction?

- Let's go or Spagna will come again-

- Sì, sì, just let me fix my hair a little bit… … do you have a hair brush?

- What a pain in the ass… take this – he mutters.

- Let's remember something important here, I AM NOT from this world and I was sent here by that bastard, SO I DON'T have anything here-

- Sì, sì… let's have dinner and then we go to buy some stuff for you… whatever you need – He offers me- And don't worry about clothing, if you like what I design you can wear it-

- Grazie… -I reply … it's weird that we get along for a second and then we are fighting…

We go downstairs to eat dinner with Spagna and Veneciano, there is pasta and paella and both of us take the same amount of each one of the dishes. And then, there is something creepy… at least for me… Veneciano and Spagna are staring at us the whole time.

- What the fuck is wrong with you? – Lovino is the first one to ask… holy crap… am I thinking about him with his human name…?

- Fratello… you and sorella are very similar! –

- And you look extremely cute together! – Spagna says standing up and hugging us.

- Stop it bastard! – We scream.

- Owwwww, but it's so cute to hug both of you! –

- Gah… whatever… we are going out- Lovino says.

- Where are you going, fratello? –

- She needs a couple of things, so we're gonna get'em, ciao! –

- He says pulling me by the arm, he hurries his steps so either Veneciano or Spagna can follow us, when we are out of the house he starts walking with a normal pace.

- They are so stupid and annoying-

- You can bet it… I mean it's not that I hate them, but… -

- Sì, I know… so what do you need? –

- Let's see, and you better not regret about money –

- Well I guess I won't –

I don't want to admit it, but Lovino is being really nice to me and I don't feel like being nasty at him. We get to a shop and he just walks me over the halls while I take whatever I need. Since he's the one with money he pays for everything. Then we go out of the store, everything has been done in complete silence, there are just some looks and some silent agreements, but no words are exchanged between us. Although, it may sound weird, but I feel good with this silence.

- Oi… do you want chocolate or something? – He suddenly asks me.

- Isn't it too late for that? –

- Who gives a fuck? And if you don't want I don't care, I do want some, so you can go back to Spagna's house or wait for me –

- Bene! I'll go with you! – I answer back and I can swear I see a smirk on his face.

I know I'm still angry because of being here, but the fact that I meet Lovino here is something nice. Even though our first encounter was not nice at all. We get into the cafeteria and he orders for both of us, chocolate and churros, sure we share a lot in common. He comes back to our spot with the drinks and the churros and again we stay in silence while eating, but then… he receives a message that seems to bring the bad humor to him again…

- Merda! – He mutters reading the text – Ma che cazzo! These people can't take care of anything! Vaffanculo, I'm on vacation! Cazzo!

- Nice usage of Italian… what is it? –

- Mafia issues… - He replies, oh I know that feeling… - They are getting out of control, so Sicilia is asking me to go again… I was just starting my fucking vacation from mafia… -

- I'll go with you… two South Italies must be better than one, I have experience at my place-

- What about if the eyebrows-bastard finds your place and the spell and you are not here? – When Lovino says that he doesn't look at me.

- In that case the fucking bastard will have to wait for me, after all we can say this is his fault –

- Hmmm, I like your fucking attitude – He says and smirks.

- Grazie! So if I'm in, I'd need a nice outfit for the situation –

- I think I have what you need – he says and then drinks his chocolate.

- Two badass Italians drinking hot chocolate – I joke around and he lets out a laugh which makes me laugh as well.

Well, if I'm gonna be stuck in here for a while I want to have as much fun as possible, and maybe, just maybe… get to know my fratello. Not that I care or I want to… just that it might be useful if he ever gets to be stuck in my world. After finishing our drinks and snacks we head back to Spagna's house. He was waiting for us, so as soon as we get there he goes to sleep. Amazingly the tomato-bastard couldn't think of giving ME the room he assigned to our other fratello, so now I have to sleep with Romano… I'll make sure Spagna pays for this.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the other world.**

- What do you mean you cannot bring sorella back? – The Italian girl asks.

- I used a lot of magic today, all my magic actually, and that's beyond my limit, you bloody bastard should be thankful I brought you back –

- Oh my dear Roma! She's stuck in that place! ¡Pobrecita! –

- Spain, mon ami, don't worry for her, as soon as Angleterre feels better she can go and get her back – the French girl says happily while giving some water to the British.

- So, how long would it take? – The German asks.

- Almost a month – all of them look shocked by the announcement made by England- if I can get my magic back faster it'll be less time since I know in which world she is, so the "tracking" process won't be so long.

- I'll give you your magic back, you little piece of… -

- Italien! Please, calm down! – Germany holds back the other girl preventing a confrontation.

- Is Roma fine? I mean, she's not hurt or scared or frustrated, right? Ella está bien – Spain asks trying to sound calm, but the coming tears show her real emotions at the moment, North Italy gets closer to her and hug her.

- She's fine, we met our fratelli there and even though both Southern parts seem to dislike each other, they can get along well enough- North Italy explains to Spain.

- ¡Qué Bueno! That's a relief! –

- As the lady I am, I promise to fix this as soon as possible –

- ¡Gracias, Inglaterra! – Spain says with a grateful smile.

- You better do it, you damned…-

- No, no, my sweet Italie, try to behave, sœur does not like that attitude of yours! –

- Ve… mi dispiace sorella Francia –

- Oui, now let's try to calm down, this situation has a solution and for what we know now, our dear Romana is fine, so let's keep calm!- France says to the group and all of them smile – I'll stay here, taking care of Angleterre and letting you know when she's fine to do the spell again.

- What!? No way, bloody frog! –

- It's a good idea, in that way we can keep in touch – Germany agrees.

- That's ok then!- Italy follows with the agreement.

- You'll pay for this, bloody git! –

- Très belle mon amour! –

By that agreement the rest of the nations leave England's home and return to their respective countries. It'll be a matter of time until England's magic could be back and so she could bring back South Italy. But, would it be on time to prevent any type of problems?

* * *

OK so I'll hope you like the chapter! See you later!


	3. Chapter 3

Well third chapter is ready, thanks for the new alerts and favs on this, it means a lot to me, hope you enjoy this new chapter =)

* * *

**South Italy_03**

**Spain's POV**

Well, yesterday it was for sure a weird day, but today it seems to be a normal day. When I get to the kitchen I realize I'm the first one to wake up, so I start preparing breakfast for all of us. Since both Roma are so alike, I'm sure it'll be fine if I do some tomato omelet and churros.

- Ve, buongiorno fratello Spagna –

- ¡Buenos días Venecito! Breakfast will be ready in a moment –

- Grazie fratello Spagna, what about fratello and sorella?-

- Well, I guess they haven't woken up yet… -

- Wrong bastard! –

Romano suddenly says and although it's not usual when I see him my smile fades away. The reason, he's wearing black clothing from the head to the feet, and the only reason why he changes his normal outfit and becomes a "man in black" is because of Mafia issues. The worst part… Romana has a similar clothing, so I assume she's going with him.

- Lovi, why are you like that? Aren't you on vacation? – I stupidly asks.

- Yeah, but Sicilia texted me, there's an emergency – he replies taking hot chocolate and one churro.

- Is sorella going with you? – Vene questions seeing sad.

- Sí, two South Italies are better than one – Romana anwers at the time that she eats the same as Romano.

- Ve… I wanted to go out with you… -

- Maybe when we get back, idiota – Romano says trying not to sound to kind with his little brother... awww so cute – Well, we are leaving now, ciao bastards, let's go Chiara! –

- Sí, ciao! –

And by that, they just leave, Vene and I look confused at each other, yesterday those two were almost killing each other and now they seem to love each other… or well at least tolerate. And from where the hell is Romana getting those fancy clothes, I'm sure that yesterday they didn't have any packages or bags from the stores that Romano likes here at Spain.

- What is it fratello Spagna? –

- Let's say I'm surprised with Romana's clothing –

- Me too… I never thought that fratello will share his designs with someone – Vene mentions and I get curious.

- His… designs? – I ask.

- Ve, don't you know why Rome is call the city of fashion? – He restores to me and I just can't believe it.

- Romano designs clothes?! – I exclaim so shocked that Veneciano laughs about me.

- Sí, does he have at your house a special room in which he doesn't let you get in even though this is your house? –

- Sí, sí, he does, he gets there for hour!-

- Ve you see, but that's kind of his biggest secret, so you can't say anything or fratello will get really angry-

- Not even get into that room? –

-That is the action you must never do! – Veneciano says moving his hands from one side to the other.

- Ok, ok, entendido, I can't get into that room and I can't mention this to Roma, bien está claro -

- Bene! –

- So… every piece of cloth that he has given me… is it made by him? –

- Sí –

- Kyaaaaaa! I have to take pictures of every one of them before it can be too late! –

- Fratello Spagna! Per favore, take it easy! -

That's the last thing I hear Veneciano saying, I'm already rushing towards my bedroom to take my camera and get pictures of every single piece of cloth that Romano has given me up to now.

I open my closet and start pulling out everything, coats, shirts, pants, scarfs, even hats that he has given me, always by saying stuff like "It's not because I care, it's because I don't want to be next to someone who lacks of style." Oh my dear Roma… I wonder if Romana gets along with the España from the other worldas we get along here or if there's something different. I wish Romana doesn't have to deal with the mafia, but thinking about how confident she looked this morning and how normal it seemed for her to speak about mafia, I'm sure she also deals with the mafia at her world.

- Fratello Spagna? –

- Oh Vene, how long have you been there? -

- When you suddenly stopped taking pictures – he replies to me.

- Lo siento, I always get like this when I know Romano is out there doing those business –

- Sí, I understand, I don't like the fact that he's the one that takes care of this alone… well I know he has the regions helping him, but whenever I want to help he tells me that is too dangerous for me and now… well sorella is with him –

- Bueno, I guess he wants to protect you from mafia –

- Sí, but it's not fair! Especially since he always tries to hide everything – Vene complains.

- Like the times when he gets injured or something gets complicated or goes completely wrong – I mention and Veneciano nods, probably he doesn't like to talk about an injured Romano or things going wrong… - Bueno, bueno, we better believe that they are gonna be fine, also I call Inglaterra to see if there's anything new, ¿de acuerdo? –

- Sí, va bene! Aren't you putting back your clothes? –

- No, I want to keep them out for a while, besides I haven't finished with the pictures –

- Ve… -

- We go downstairs and listen to the doorbell I hurry up to receive our guest or guests, when I open it I see Francia and Inglaterra.

- ¡Hola muchachos! What are you doing here? –

- Well, mon petit Anglaterre forgot something yesterday – Francia says.

- Shut the fuck up! It was your fault! –

- What did you forget? – I ask Inglaterra and he gets angrier.

- I need something from Romana, that's the only way I can try to find her place – Inglaterra replies.

- But fratello and sorella are not here – Veneciano who comes closer at the moment answers – they are in Italia.

- What? Why? – Inglaterra shouts.

- Business? – Francia who is more aware of Romano's relation with the mafia inquires looking at me.

- Yes, but I assume they'll come back soon – I reply and as soon as I say it I receive a message from Romano telling me that they are already in Italia –

- Can you ask him when they'll be back? – Inglaterra tells me when I finish reading the message.

- I … I don't think so, I'll have to wait until his next message – I say knowing how Romano works about mafia situations.

- Fuck! Bloody hell! And this is all because of you! – Inglaterra shouts at France.

- Mon amour, calm down, we just have to wait! – Francia says ruffling Inglaterra's hair – And I have an idea, Espagne can we stay here? –

- What?! –

- Claro, bienvenidos –

Usually, I wouldn't allow Inglaterra to stay at my place, but he's going to help us out with this issue and whenever Romano is not here I need to have as many people as possible around me. I'm about to close the door when I listen to a familiar voice.

- Espagne, wait! Bonjour! – Bélgica greets me when she's in front of me.

- ¡Hola Bélgica! Come in –

- I came because Romano called me and well you know the routine – she says and walks with me – did I interrupt something? –

- No, not at all, actually, let me update you with the recent events, siéntate por favor – I tell her, she takes a sit and looks curious at me, well at least I won't be so lonely.

* * *

**Romano's POV**

We are already in Calabria, in a restaurant waiting for Sicilia and Calabria to come up with the information. Last time I was here all the damn mafia groups were fine, well fine in mafia terms, and suddenly I got this call for a fucking issue.

- Are they really coming? – Chiara asks me.

- Sí, I guess there is something holding them, they are usually punctual – when I say that, I finally see my sorella and fratello coming, it seems they've been followed since Sicilia is looking back and being really careful and now she looks angry and Calabria steps back…

- Merda… I forgot they are overprotective, but Sicilia is the most overprotective over me when it comes to mafia issues.

- Fratello Italia, who is she? – that's the first thing she says.

- Buon pomeriggio sorella, Calabria… she is South Italy – I reply and I see she's about to burst into questions and complains – Sicilia ascoltami, her name is Romana Chiara Vargas, she's Sud Italia in a different world, it's something complicated I'll explain it to both of you later –

- She shouldn't be here! You are the only Sud Italia I know! More than that you are the only Italia in the whole world! –

- Sorella… per favore – Calabria says.

- Guess, that's a Sicilia's issue, my fratello is the same – Chiara jokes around and that only makes Sicilia angries and Calabria holds her back.

- Sicilia, per favore, and give me the details for this situation – I claim before something worst can happen.

- A cappodecime from Ndrangheta deceives a member from La Camorra to kill the Sotto Capo of Sacro Corona Unita – Sicilia explains.

- Vaffanculo! Don't tell me the bastard did it – Calabria nods – Merda! This will be terrible, a whole war can come after this –

- Sacro Corona Unita promised they won't do anything if someone kills the cappodecime who started everything – she says giving me a folder with the information from the leader who started this.

- Are you fucking kidding me? This son of a bitch has the best shooter in all this damned region, mi dispiace Calabria… - I say to him, I didn't mean to offend his region, he just smiles and Chiara then takes the information.

I try to calm and think about our best solution. Definitely, we have to take care of this, otherwise the darker places in my dear Sud Italia will be covered by blood at any time.

- Sicilia, Calabria, prepare 10 of our best guys, and get them ready for tonight, we will catch this bastard –

- You know, simply catching him won't stop Sacro Corona Unita of not doing anything- Chiara says.

- If we catch him, I give him to them, then they can do anything they want – I say, both girls look angry and Calabria is uncomfortable – Sicilia, Calabria, you two already know I won't kill any person –

- Yes, signore Italia –

- Sí fratello, mi dispiace, we'll go and prepare everything for tonight – sorella tells me and leave with Calabria.

- Not killing? Weird decision for someone who world with mafia –

- I made a promise to Spagna and Veneciano – I state and she doesn't make any other questions.

At night we get ready for the mission, 10 black cars are going around Calabria's streets, I'm with Sicilia, Calabria and Chiara, I already know my siblings shooting skills and I supposed Chiara's must be good. The first five cars are distractors a way to let him know we are coming for him, and I hope we can do this without losing any human life from our side.

- Let the first man out of the car and eliminate the first bodyguard – shortly after I hear a gunshot and Sicilia confirms it was successful – Second man, let them come out every two minutes – I order and Sicilia and Calabria transfer the order, after nine gunshots I ask the driver to go directly to this bastard's mansion, all of us get off of the car.

Sicilia and Calabria wait at the gates and Chiara moves with me to the front door. Ironically, I just ring the doorbell as if I was a common visitor for the day.

- Something is wrong, but I'm not sure what to feel – I whisper and the door is opened by him – Ciao bastard! You are coming with us – and then another gunshot.

- Lovino! – Chiara screams when she sees I was shot at my leg.

- You think it could be easy, caro – the motherfucker tells me.

- Vaffanculo! Sicilia, Calabria get that idiot now! – I yell to them and both go for the fucking idiot that shot me – Chiara andiamo! Take him with you.

- Hurry up you damned piece of shit! – They start walking to the car but before they could get in I see another shooter. Fuck! Was Sicilia and Calabria's information so wrong? I try to run, Chiara is the target and I just feel this huge urge of protecting her.

- Ma che cazzo? – Chiara screams when I push her and then another gunshot gets me… at least this time is my arm.

- Just get in Chiara! Go now move! – I order to the driver once I'm in – Sicilia, Calabria try to locate the closest vehicle to you and get in, we have to leave now!-

Oh fuck, two gunshots in one night, it's been a long time since this happened.

- Are you alright, Lovino? – Chiara asks me, she looks worry.

- Sí, I guess, I'll be fine… it's a shame I can't say the same for you bastard, you're gonna face Sacro Corona Unita's don – I was hoping to see frustration in this bastard's face, but he's smirking…

- I wouldn't celebrate so soon your victory my dear Italia, this has just started and soon very soon all Italia will be a place for chaos – after he says all this bullshit Chiara knocks him down.

- Grazie, I was getting tired of his bullshit –

- Welcome – she replies looking sad – Do you protect me there? –

- I guess – I say turning my head and feeling blushed.

- Grazie – she replies looking ashamed and with a blushed like me.

After a couple of hours we get into Sacro Corona Unita's main domain. I ask Chiara to wait for me in the car and I take the guy with me. The doors get open when I'm in front and I just walk to the main room where the don is waiting for us.

- Here you have the scum that caused you a lost-

- Grazie signore Italia – this motherfucker says smiling pulling out a gun and shooting the other bastard right in front of me – Mi dispiace, I have heard that you hate to see your people dying and apparently this hurts you more when you are injure, am I right? –

- Damn bastard, it's not your damn business – I mutter – I'm done here, just don't cause more problems.

- It's a shame, I can't promise that –

- Ma che cazzo? What do you mean bastard? –

- You'll find it out, I hope you can find it out really soon my dear Italia, ciao! –

I'm surrounded by five snipers and I know the wisest decision is to leave the place. In this situation, I'm actually thankful of being a nation, that's the only way I can handle the fucking pain caused by the gunshots. I get back in the car, I receive the information that Sicilia, Calabria and the rest of my men are fine, so I order to get straight to home. I take out my coat and make some pressure to the wound.

- Do you need help? – Chiara asks.

- No, it's fine, I can do it –

- Don't be an idiot, at least I can help you with that she says looking just like me when I feel useless.

- You know you did help – I say while she takes off her hair band and then she removes my hand putting her hair band around my wound.

- Yeah right, and did he kill him? –

- Sí… -

- Mi dispiace… that hurts more when we are injured –

- Sí, the worst part is to feel those motherfuckers deaths as well –

- Signore Italia, we are at your home –

- Grazie, como Chiara –

- Let me help you- she says when we get off.

- Grazie… -

We get in the house, I'm still thinking about those words, who is going to attack, what is going to happen? Damn… until the moment it happens I can do something. Anyways, I will just text Spagna, have a shower… actually I have to do something with my wounds first and then go to sleep. I sit on my couch, take out my cellphone and send the same message as always to Spagna "Everything is fine now, I'll be back soon." Since I don't want to carry a conversation I turn off my cellphone.

- Get comfortable, I'm going to…

- Let me help you with your injuries- Chiara offers and I stare at her – come on don't be a crying baby and let me help you.

- What? No way, I can take care of myself –

- Just shut the fuck up and let me help you, capisci? – it's the first time I can see the tomato face on someone else that is not me, I can't avoid it, I laugh about her.

* * *

OK that's it for chapter 3, now you can see that Lovino and Chiara are getting along, the mafia has shown up as well as 2 OC for this fanfic, Sicilia and Calabria in the next chapter I provide more information about them and the OC that are next to come, thanks for reading!


End file.
